


Happy Birthday Amelia

by fishcustardfairytales



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: THIS IS SOME SAD SHIT, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcustardfairytales/pseuds/fishcustardfairytales
Summary: The Doctor decides to pay a visit to some old friends on someones special day.





	Happy Birthday Amelia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this.

Clara smiled as the TARDIS landed with a small thump. “Are we here already Doctor?” She turned to looked at him. He looked back at her and smiled. “Not quite. I have to do something very important right now. You'll have to stay in the TARDIS.” He walked over to the doors and picked up a small bag. He opened the doors as he looked inside. “Won't be long!” He said as he shut the doors behind him. He spun around slowly as he looked at the many graves around him. He sighed as he moved towards one gravestone ahead of him. He squatted down and put his hand on top of the stone. He smiled. “Hello Ponds.” He said quietly. He opened the bag and took out 3 party hats. He placed 2 in front of the grave. “It's your birthday today Pond! I hope you and Rory are celebrating this year.” He pulled his hat onto his head. Out of the bag he pulled out a small wrapped box. “I got you a little something. It's not much but-“ he stopped as he heard his voice begin to break. He put his head down to try and stop loose tears. He wiped his eyes and looked up again. “But I hope you like it.” He smiled as he patted the stone. “Can't have a birthday without singing!” He cleared his throat. “H-“ he stopped himself as he felt his throat begin to hurt. “H-happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear A-“ he put his hand to his face as he sobbed. He sniffed and rose up a bit. “Dear Amelia…happy birthday to you.” He laughed as he threw a some streamers in the air. He wiped away his tears as he stood up. “Hope your having a wonderful birthday Pond. I'll be back for Rory don't worry.” He winked as he collected everything into the bag, leaving nothing but the small wrapped gift. “Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Williams. I'll be back next time.” He stepped away from the grave and placed the box beside Amy's name. He took one last look at the names before walking away in silence.


End file.
